What's That Feeling?
by insane coffeemug
Summary: Ike and George are best friends since high school and just out of nowhere Ike starts to doubt that that's all what they'll ever be... M for later chapters.
1. Let's have a Party

**A/N: So, this Pairing needs totally MORE LOVE! Review if you agree and what you think of it! :D**

**Note: Normal POV.**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

**Enjoy~  
**

It was a boring Saturday evening at the Broflovski residence as a 14 year old boy sat quietly on the couch in the living room. With the Parents out of the house for dinner and big brother upstairs, the canadian raven turned the TV on and flipped aimlessly through the channels, not really stopping at any channel to watch, just to have something to do. After a little while, the phone rang and the raven jumped immediately from the couch and ran to the phone to pick it up.

"Broflovski here?" he asked with his high and squeaky voice into the speaker. There was a low rustling before someone answered.

"Ike?" asked the voice on the other line, sounding bored. Suddenly a smile was creeping up Ikes face.

"Hi, Georgie!" Ike greeted the boy happily. The greeted one huffed on the other line a little before speaking up.

"You know I don't like that nickname. Why don't you just call me George?" George asked, now the boredom slowly fading from his voice. Actually, he quite liked that nickname Ike made up, but he would never dare to admit it to his canadian friend. George sighed quietly and sat on his bed, running a hand through his thick black hair, warm chocolate brown orbs eyeing a photo he always kept on a little bedsidetable beside his king-sized bed. It was a rather beautiful photo, taken on a very snowy day, just one week after he and Ike became friends. Ike had showed up on his doorstep at sharp 11 o'clock on a Sunday morning, black hair covered in snow and smiling brightly at him. George had worn a simple black T-shirt that he used to sleep in, and grey boxers, thick raven hair a mess and his fringe covered more than half of his face. Obviously he had just gotten up. Then, out of nowhere, Ike had pulled a camera out of his coat pocket and quickly stepped beside George, aiming the camera at them and pressed a button. Flashlight appeared and after stepping away from him, Ike went back home, giggling the whole way. The next day at school, Ike never explained why he took the photo but gave him a copy. Apparently was it important to him so George never asked anything about it.

"Ah, dunno. I think it sounds cute!" Ikes cheery voice pulled him back to the present and he was immediately thankful that he was only on the phone with the boy because his usually pale, almost paper white, smooth skin flushed a delicate pink. Little did George know, that Ikes face also went a little red. Just as the canadian boy wanted to say something, he heared his brother come downstairs.

"Ike, I'm going over to Stan, he's having a party and you're comming with me, I promised mom to look after you!" the redhead said, pulling his coat on while walking the stairs down. Ike began smiling.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Ike said into the speaker and placed it on the table, not waiting for a response from George, and rushed to his brother.

"Kyle, can I bring Georgie along?" he asked the redhead. Kyle only nodded.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Ike smiled brightly, causing his unexpected braces to show and hugged his brother briefly. He quickly went back to the phone and picked up the speaker.

"Okay, I'm back. Listen, my brother is going to a friends place and he needs to take me along, you know, my mom made him, and I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to come; Just so I don't die out of boredom!" Ike explained quickly, speaking so fast, George had a hard time to follow. There was a silence between them and just as Ike wanted to ask if the boy on the other line was okay, George interrupted him.

"Sure. I'd like to come. Where's the place?" George asked.

"Um, Red Hill Street 15," Ike answered.

"Alright, I'll see you there. Bye," George said, immediately hanging up.

"...huh," Ike murmured and stared at the speaker with confused eyes. He hung up and turned around only to see his brother staring at him.

"What?" he asked but Kyle only shook his head and pointed at the door, saying he'll wait outside. Nodding, Ike quickly pulled his coat and boots on, turned the lights and the TV off and also went outside.

As the two Broflovski brothers walked the sidewalk along it was silent. Normally Ike would ask Kyle thousand questions about whatever the little genius had in mind but this evening, he didn't.

"So," Kyle said, "You and George are good friends, right?"

"...Yeah," Ike answered, his cheeks turning a little red. Kyle didn't knew if it was from the cold or the question he asked, but he guessed the latter.

"You know, I never really thought you two would stay friends," Kyle said, looking up. The sky was dark, only a few stars were seen and the only light came from the lanterns on the sidewalk.

"Eh? How come?" Ike asked confused.

"Well, as you two started hanging out, it was a little weird for me to see. You know, he was all goth and you're so cheery. You two were the complete opposite, it looked strange," Kyle chuckled, "But I guess as the other goths went to college and he was all alone, he was lucky that you came along." Ike was silent again and looked down to his feet, listening closely.

"...He changed much," Kyle murmured into his scarf, but Ike heared him anyway.

"...Yeah," Ike whispered to himself. He always knew George was different from the other goths. He didn't skipped so much and even spoke to a few kids in class. It was true that George changed much. The first time he and George really talked to each other was a few days after they entered high school. It was also the first time George went to school on a daily basis and not skipped. Ike came up to him at lunch. George was sitting outside leaning against a tree, smoking. Not saying anything he sat beside him and it was silent for a few minutes until George had spoken up. _'What are you doing here?'_ he had asked. Somehow they came into conversation and they talked about everything that came up their minds. It was surprisingly easy to talk to George. They managed to become friends. Good friends. Like Kyle pointed out earlier, it looked strange. Ike was never one for dark colors, always bright, light colors like blue or yellow. The darkest he wore was dark blue. Very opposite was George who always wore the darkest colors. Mostly black and grey. And with the thick black eyeliner under his chocolate eyes and purple lipstick it looked even more weirder. Two months after they started hanging out, Ike noticed George change. First he stopped wearing the purple lipstick, the next week he wore brighter colors, like, one day a red T-shirt and two days after, really dark blue skinny jeans. He never stopped wearing black, only here and there he combined some brighter colors with black and his hair never changed either, still the thick, black mess it was like in elementary school. He still wore the eyeliner and smoked but Ike never said anything about all that. He als-

"We're here," Kyle ripped Ike out of his thoughts. Ike looked up, not really realising he looked the whole time at his feet, and saw George already waiting in front of the Marsh household, bright lights flashing from the windows and loud music coming from inside. Obviously the Marshes were also out of house. George was standing in front of the front door, one hand in his jeans pocket, the other holding a cigarette loosely between his two fingers. He was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged his thin, lithe form perfectly and a grey T-shirt, over his shoulders hung a dark green button-up dress shirt, raven hair trousled carelessly and dark chocolate brown eyes underlined with thick black eyeliner. He looked simply gorgeous. _Wait, what? 'Gorgeous'? Where did that came from? _Ikes mind screamed as he realized what he just thought about his friend.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kyle whispered in his ear, noticing the young canadian raven had something on his mind. Ike looked up to his redheaded brother with bright blue eyes.

"Um, yeah, sure." he said, looking back at George who hadn't noticed him yet. Kyle followed his brothers' gaze and nodded, "Alright," he said and the two walked to the front door. Just as they were, like, three meters away, George noticed the two brothers and let his cigarette fall on the round, stomping it out with his sightly too-big boots, knowing Ike didn't like it when he smoked.

"I'll go find Stan, you know where everythign is," said Kyle and walked into the house, letting the two teens alone; Sure Ike knew were everything was, he was numerous times at the Marshes house.

"C'mon, let's also get inside, it's cold," George said quickly, advoiding a awarked silence, he knew for sure, would come. Ike just nodded and followed the noirette inside. The living room was bright, couch and a few tables were pushed to the walls so that there was more room to dance. Ike spotted a few friends of Kyle he knew, like, Kenny McCormick who was currently trying to flirt with cute, naive Butters Stoch. But being Butters, the little blonde didn't catch any drift that Kenny was implying to. He saw his brother talking to his SBF in a corner, Kyles cheeks were flushed a fiery red, almost matching his hair and Stan was laughing loudly. A few meters next to them he saw Craig Tucker making out like mad with Tweek Tweak. Ike eventually noticed he maybe looked a little to long at the couple and teared his eyes away, blushing furiously. He carefully eyed his friend and saw George also staring at the odd pair. Looking back at the dancefloor he saw a few other people he didn't knew- _Oh, holy shit! Are almost everyone at this weird party gay? _Ike thought as he scanned the room again. Yep. There were just guys to be seen, not even a single girl in sight.

"So, uh... What do you wanna do?" Ike asked, turning his attention back to his black haired companion. George shrugged.

"Let's just sit down and talk or something," he answered, walking over to the couch and then sitting down.

"Um, how was your day until now?" George asked, leaning further into the couch, making himself comfortable.

"Ah, it was okay, I guess. A bit annoying, y'know, my brother was the whole time talking with Stan on the phone and blocked it for whole _four hours!_ And he kept giggling like a little girl, I mean, c'mon! He's fucking 18!" Ike said, rollig his eyes, laughing.

"Heh, that would explain why I didn't reach you," George said, grinning a bit.

"Why? Also boring day?" Ike asked as he calmed down.

"Yeah, my mom kept bugging me that I should get my hair cut shorter. I don't know why it's such a problem. Uh, you mind if I smoke real quick?" George asked. Ike skook his head.

After watching the boy pull out a cigarette and lighting it, he spoke, "Well, _Georgie_, good thing you didn't cut it, I like it better that way! ...Uh, you think... Um, can I...?" he said teasingly and then shyly pointed to Georges freshly lit cigarette. Looking confused at first, George pulled the cigarette away from his lips and gave it to Ike who, at first, stared at it like it was going to bite him but eventually brought it to his lips and sucked on it once or twice before giving it back. Ike made a face. As George saw Ikes expression he couldn't help but chuckled quietly.

"What, not good?" he asked amused and brought the stick back to his lips.

Ike giggled quietly and shook his head, "No, not really. I don't know what you like about it," he said.

"I got used to it, I guess. I didn't liked it at the start, too," George said. It was silent between them. Ike opened his mouth to ask something but was promptly cut off.

"Ike!" Ike could hear his brother yell. He whipped his head into the direction of his voice and saw him waving his hand furiously, saying he should come over.

"Sorry, need to look what he wants," he said to his raven friend and stood up, and immediately as he left the couch, George lifted his legs up where Ike previously sat and smiled lazily.

"Oh, relaxing a bit, I see?" Ike asked laughing as George smiled up to him. Shaking his head in amusement, he walked over to Kyle.


	2. Brothers Talk

George followed Ike with his eyes as said one went to his older brother. Ike was wearing a blue T-shirt and some black sweat pants. _Obviously he came here after soccer practice or something... _The raven let his eyes travel the canadians back down, until he arrived at the boys bottom and skinny legs. Even when he does sports, Ike was always pretty skinny and thin. _Damn, he has a nice ass... _It took George a moment until his head noticed what he just thought. _What? Why did I just thought about how hot his ass is? I can't fall for him!_ His cheeks flushed immediately deep red that would make a tomato jealous and looked away. George knew he's gay since high school. He noticed it first in middle school, but denied it; as he turned 15 he admitted it to himself. George knows Ike isn't gay, and George is scared that Ike'll end this friendship if he finds out. George doesn't want this friendship to end, he waited for years for such a friendship. He doesn't want to destroy it.

As Ike arrived at where Kyle was standing, his brother looked somewhat scared. _Why would Kyle be scared?_ Ike thought confused.

"Sorry for calling you away from George but," Kyle said and took a deep breath, "I have a little problem..." Ike looked confused.

"What's wrong, Kyle?" he asked worried. It wasn't often that the nerdy redhead wanted his help. Normally Kyle would first go to Stan. Ike watched as Kyle bit his lip and looked nervously down. He had never seen his brother this nervous, this _scared_. It was a all known fact that Kyle was overemotional but this was a much higher lever, even for Kyle.

"I... Can we first go home? I know we just arrived b-but I really need to talk to somebody..." asked the redhead. _Okay, that's it. There's something seriously wrong if he want's to talks to __me__ and needs __my__ help. _Ike took a quick glance at George behind him, who was still lying lazily on his back and looking around, and then nodded.

"Alright," he said and went back to his friend.

George saw Ike walking up to him again and dropped his legs off the couch. _Ike looks unsure of something_, he thought. Ike stopped in front of George and looked down to him.

"I'm sorry, Georgie. Kyle needs my help with something and I need to go home with him," Ike explained, his face held a disappointed look. George smiled apologetic at him.

"No problem, it's okay. I'll also go then, I still need to finish the puppet for art," said George. Ike let out a sigh.

"Alright then, see you maybe tomorrow to make it up?" he asked hopefully. George smiled again one of his special smiles that only Ike gets.

"Of course. I'll call you," said the raven haired teen and turned around, walking out of the house. Ike smiled a contented smile and went with his redheaded brother also home.

Half of the way home Kyle didn't said even one word. _I wonder what's on his mind_, wondered Ike and looked up to his brother.

"Kyle, what's wrong with you?" he asked. Kyle looked to him and bit his lip, as if arguing with himself what to do and then looked away.

"Kyle, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," Ike tried again. The redhead sighed.

"Well, I... I-I- can't tell you now!" Kyle burst out, standing in the middle of the sidewalk and looking down. _What in the world is wrong with him? Where's my confident and strong brother?_ Ike walked towards his older brother and put a comforting hand on the redheads shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. Let's go home and then tell me what's wrong, okay?" they stood there a few minutes before Kyle finally took a step in direction Broflovski household.

They entered the living room and sat on the couch. It was a few minutes silent and just as Ike wanted to ask again what was wrong, Kyle opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Look, I know what you're probably thinking right now," Kyle began, "But you have to understand that you're the only one who I can talk to right now. I can't talk to mom, I can't talk to dad and I clearly can't talk to Stan because he's the reason why I need to talk to you," he finished, his breath shaky.

"What happened with Stan?" Ike asked confused. He couldn't understand why his brother was so upset.

"Well, firstly Stan and I are together," Kyle said quickly, rushing the sentence out so fast, Ike almost didn't caught it. Ike watched as his brothers cheeks went pink and played with his fingers, avoiding his brothers reaction. He must think that Ike would freak out.

"Well..." Ike started, searching the right words to continue, "I don't know why this should be a problem, I already know you're gay since you told me, mom and dad, you know I like Stan like a second big brother and you know I don't have anything against homosexuality," Ike said, wondering what he could say more. The redhead looked up slowly, relief taking over his face. Ike continued,

"How long are you together? I mean, how long did you hide it from mom and dad _without_ them noticing _something? _They clearly looked out that you don't get a boyfriend."

"Yeah, well, it was sort of hard to hide it from mom but dad doesn't pay much attention to it. You know how mom is, always checking on us that we don't do anything _bad_. We're together since middle school started," Kyle said, a small smile playing on his lips. He liked to think back to the old times, when everything started. As Ike saw how happy Kyle was, he couldn't hold on any longer and give his older brother a quick hug. Ike then let go.

"Kyle, what it the second thing you wanted to tell me?" he asked and watched as the nerdy jew began to frown.

"Uh, you see... You know how mom always talked about that she _can't wait _to have grandchildren? Well, she's going to get that wish now..." Kyle said and smiled sadly in Ikes face, tears forming in his emerald eyes. The canadians eyes went wide. _What?_ His mind went blank. _He means that..._ His mouth hung open. He couldn't believe it.

"You mean you're _pregnant?" _was the first thing the raven haired teen said, or more, shouted.

"How it that even _possible? _You're _male!"_

"Don't you think I don't _know_ that? First I didn't even _realised_ it! It started when I felt nauseous but I ignored it, thinking I just got sick. After a week it didn't get better so I went to the hospital and they told me I'm pregnant. You're the first one that knows it," the redhead said, sighing and running a hand through his fiery red curls. There was a long silence where the two didn't said a word.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Ike asked, looking to his brother.

"I don't know! First I needed to get this all out, I was seriously going_ insane _if I didn't told somebody. The next thing would be to tell it Stan, but I'm scared. I don't know what he's gonna_ do."_

"I'm sure he won't be mad, he's not like that, I know it and you know it. He's going to be shocked, no doubt but he's not gonna be mad," Ike said, trying to get his older brother to clam down. Kyle smiled and tears slipped down his cheeks. It felt so good to get everything out of his chest. Kyle knew from the start that he wanted to keep the baby but he didn't know about Stan. Yes, Kyle talked with Stan about the future, if they'd get married, have a family. Although they first thought about adoption. He just turned fucking 18 and everything happened so fast.

"Kyle?" Ike interrupted the thoughts of the nerdy jew, looking somewhat sad.

"What is it, Ike?" the redhead asked.

"When you start this new family, will you leave?" Ike asked with teary eyes.

"Aw, Ike," Kyle laughed quietly, "C'mere..." Kyle opened his arms, letting Ike wrap his thin arms around his brothers torso.

"Ike, you know I'm here for you _no matter what._ I know there's not enough room for the baby and I'll need to move out but believe me, you can come visit me _whenever _you want," Kyle said, rocking him in his arms. Ike liked it, his mom never did that and it was nice and relaxing.

"I wish mom would disappear," the redhead heard his 14 year old brother mumble into his chest very quietly, but Kyle heard it anyway. Kyle lowered his eyes to look at Ikes face.

"What are you talking about? Is mom pressuring you again about your grades?"

"Well... yeah, but that's not the only thing. She always... uh, well. As you were at college she tried to get me together with some jewish girl I've never seen before," the noirette said, "She told me I shouldn't become like you. She said _'All of this disgusting homos are going to rot in hell!' _...I'm- so sorry," Ike said, tears slipping down his cheeks like waterfalls. The day his mother told him that, he cried the rest of the day, didn't wanted to see anyone. He hated his mother for not accepting her own son. Kyle suddenly went awfully silent. _Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to visit home for two weeks..._ the redhead thought, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Ike, maybe it's the best if you go to bed now. I'll leave tomorrow-"

"What are you _talking_ about? You're not going _anywhere!" _Ike said, his voice getting squeaky at the last part.

"Ike," Kyle said sighing, trying to wipe some of his brothers tears away. _Every time it's the same with that stubborn boy, _thought Kyle.

"No!" Ike began shouting and batted his hand away. Why, he didn't know himself but that didn't really matter to Ike in that moment. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Kyle, tears straining his cheeks, not wanting to let Kyle go back,before making his way up in his room, letting his brother behind, who looked clearly confused and worried.


	3. Clearing Talks and a Wooden Hut

Ike was lying on his bed; face pressed against his pillow and tried to relax. The fact that Kyle had just gotten home and wanted to leave that early was just horrible for him. He terribly missed his brother when he was away and now that he knew that he was awaiting a kid he was afraid that Kyle would've even more less time for him. Just as he wanted to go to the bathroom, his cellphone rang. He picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Yes," he said stressed into the speaker and looked at his watch. It was almost midnight; his parents would surely come home soon.

"Hi?" the voice on the other end asked unsure. Ike's mood immediately softened.

"Hi, Georgie. Sorry, I'm just a bit stressed out. Why're you calling?"

"Hey, it's no big deal; I just finished the puppet and have nothing to do. Why in such a foul mood? Did something happen?"

"Mhn, yes, I'll tell you a bit tomorrow, that is, if it's still on tomorrow?" Ike asked hopeful and looked out of the window. He could see the house of the Donovan's from his room window. Their lights were still on.

"'Course it's still on. Uh, what do you wanna do tomorrow anyway?"

"I dunno, I thought you already had something in mind!" Ike let out a laugh and let himself fall back on his bed. He heard George chuckle into the speaker.

"No, not really. But I'll think of something. Is 11 a.m. alright with you?" Ike smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds great. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, sleep well," with that George hung up.

Just as he returned his phone to his nightstand he heard voices downstairs. He walked towards his room door and opened it a bit.

"—_at's wrong?"_

"_I-I think I need to tell you something."_

"_What is it, Kyle? You know you can tell us anything."_

"_Yeah, I… Well- I, uh… You're going to get a grandchild."_

For a long while there was silence and Ike was slightly worried. It was a good thing that his Sheila wasn't around; she would've already screamed her lungs off. Just as he wanted to walk downstairs to check if everything was alright he heard Gerald speak up.

"_What exactly to you mean by that?"_

"_Uhm. I-I'm- pregnant."_

Again there was a pressuring silence.

"_You mean __**you**__'ll get the child?"_

"…_Yes."_

Ike wondered what his mother would've done if she heard this. Gerald was more comfortable with Kyle's sexuality than Sheila and Kyle was really grateful that he had his father to support him a bit and talk to his mother so that she wouldn't freak out so much. What wondered Ike was why his father was home and his mother wasn't. Didn't they've gone together away? Where was she? Ike opened the door fully and stepped out to walk down the stairs to see his brother sit on the couch; Gerald in front of him, sitting on the coffee table that stood in front of the couch.

"Ike? What are you doing up so late?" Gerald asked his son surprised.

"I talked to Kyle a few minutes ago. I wanted to ask him something before I go to bed."

"Alright. But not too long, boys." With that Gerald stood up and walked in the kitchen.

As soon as he was out of the room, Ike ran in his brothers arms.

"I don't want you to go, I practically never see you and I want to spend time with my big brother before he goes away again," Ike said, pressing his face even more into Kyle's chest. The redhead was stunned but smiled and wrapped his arms around the Canadian. _Maybe I can stay two weeks. I mean, what could happen?_

"Alright, I'll stay." Ike smiled and let go of his brother. He wished his brother a good night and headed back upstairs to get ready for bed.

Meanwhile Kyle walked into the kitchen, seeing his father look out of the kitchen window.

"Dad, are you alright?" he asked carefully. Gerald sighed and turned around, looking into his son's face.

"Actually, no, I'm not alright."

"What do you mean? And where is mom? Didn't you two go together away?" Kyle asked confused. Gerald nodded.

"Yes, we went together away but as I told your mother you would stay two weeks she refused to go back again. She's staying in a hotel until you're away."

Kyle's mouth fell agape. He couldn't believe it.

"Why? I mean, she knew I was coming and she even asked me to take care of Ike, why doesn't she want to see me? I don't get it," he said, feeling tears coming up. It was hurting Gerald to see his son so unhappy but there was nothing he could do. Sheila was very complicated and once she made her point it was final.

"Please explain it to me," Gerald heard his son ask him. He opened his eyes and wondered when he even closed them.

"She agreed to you coming over only because she knew Ike missed you. But she thought you'd only stay for one day."

Kyle was like paralyzed and froze on the spot. 

As Ike woke up the next day it was already 11:45 a.m. _Fuck, I'm so late, so fucking late!_ He quickly got dressed and made his way to the bathroom. But as he wanted to get in, the door was locked and he accidently hit his head against the door. _What-_ He madly knocked on the door as if his life deepened on it.

"Open up, open up, open up!" he yelled.

"_What the fuck- Ike?"_ it came from the other side of the door. Kyle.

"Yes, please open up, I'm already so late, I need to go in!" He looked at his wristwatch – 11:50 a.m. He heard Kyle snicker.

"_What, you got a date?"_ Ike's face turned instantly red like a tomato.

"C'mon Kyle, please!" And finally – _click_ – he heard the relieving sound of the door opening. As soon as Kyle walked out of the bathroom he stormed inside and locked it behind him. Then he did his hair, brushed his teeth and took a piss in high-speed before rushing out of the bathroom and sprinting downstairs, looking at his watch again – 11:58 a.m. _Phew…_ Just then he heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" he yelled and went to open the door breathless.

"Hey, I– what's with you?" George greeted him and frowned. Ike's cheeks flushed a delicate pink. What should he tell him? He can't tell him he almost overslept, that would be too embarrassing.

"Uhm, I-I… y'know- I-" Ike began stuttering and George smiled. _Ike could be really cute sometimes_, George thought.

"It's alright. Are you coming?" the noirette asked and began walking out of the Broflovski driveway. The Canadian quickly went after him and secretly eyed George. He was wearing a pair of heavily ripped black skinny jeans and a simple dark red T-Shirt with a black scarf. _Fuck, look at that ass!_ Ike widened his eyes. _I- did I just really checked out his ass…?_ He shook his head to clear his mind and followed his friend.

George walked with Ike a little bit and it was quiet. The silence was awkward and Ike tried really hard to find something they could talk about. Unfortunately he couldn't think of something and stayed quiet.

"So… What happened yesterday that took you down?" George asked and turned his head to look at Ike.

"Uh, we have some family problems but nothing too serious," Ike said, trying to hide his uncomfortable situation behind a friendly grin. George saw this.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure everything will be okay. And if you want you can always talk to me," George said while he was getting out a cigarette and lighting it. Ike nodded and smiled.

"Thanks. I would like to talk about it but not here. Maybe somewhere where it's quieter and more private," he said almost shyly and held his gaze on the sidewalk.

"Alright."

They walked around the town a little while before George brought Ike to his secret relaxing place. It was deep in the forest, almost not noticeable, a little hut out of wood what seemed like no one had lived in there for years. The older teen opened the door and stepped aside so the Canadian could go inside first. Ike quietly giggled a bit and thanked his friend with a sweet and thankful smile for his charming manner and walked inside. George flushed a bit and also walked inside, closing the door behind him. The hut had just one room and a little bathroom on the opposite side of the entry. Ike was stunned. On the outside the hut seemed abandoned and lonely but on the inside it was quite comfortable. On the right side there was an old oven that was used for heating. In front of it there were a two-seated green couch and a, how it looked, handmade, also green rug. On the left side of the room there was a big wooden table with three chairs. They looked old and shabby. There were boards that had been attached on the walls so they could be used as shelves. On the shelves there were numerous books, candles, a few packs of cigarettes, wood tools and a few figures that Ike recognized as puppets and wood dolls. George walked to the oven und pulled a few pieces of wood out of the corner and threw them in to start the heating. Afterwards he mentioned for the younger teen to sit down. While Ike was now sitting and still starring around the room, George lighted a few candles. Then he sat down beside Ike on the couch.

"So this is where you always disappear to, when you say your mom is getting on your nerves," Ike said laughing and pulled his legs on the couch, sitting with his legs pressed against his torso and arms around them to hold them in place and leant back into the couch. George laughed quietly and also leant back.

For a while it was quiet and there was heard a clock, that Ike hasn't seen in the first place, ticking.

"You want to talk about it?" it came from the older raven and Ike nodded.

And then Ike began to talk. George didn't interrupt Ike once and for that Ike was thankful. As the Canadian finished talking, George noted that he looked somewhat relived and relaxed.

"Do you feel better now?" George asked as he pulled out a cigarette, lighted it and took a drag. Ike nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for listening," the younger boy said and gave his friend a sweet smile.

The two friends talked a bit about school until Ike remembered the question he wanted to ask for begin: "Did you make _all_ of the dolls here?"

George could see admiration and interest in Ike's blue eyes and his stomach began to revolt.

"Y-Yes, it's kind of a hobby," he replied. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and his heart throbbed fast.

"Awesome! Hey! You think you can teach me?" Ike asked sweetly, looking with big, hopeful eyes to him. _Aw, fuck, how can I say 'No' to such a face?_

"Okay," the raven said, flicked his cigarette out and threw the rest into a trashcan that stood next to the couch. He stood up, got two pieces of wood from the corner next to the oven, a few tools from one of the shelves and went with Ike to the table.

"Alright, first of all you need to…"


End file.
